Tails' Time to Shine
by Miles Toki Prower
Summary: All these years, Sonic the Hedgehog has been running the show, but now it's time for him to give up the spotlight for the know-it-all, yellow, furball that is Tails the Fox.  Tails is upset when he's not able to go on a mission. He wants to prove himself.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Words of Wisdom This is the first chapter to my first story, and I must say, i'm excited! I hope my story meets your level of entertainment, because I am working hard on this. Let me know what you think of it so far in the reviews, okay? Maybe a few suggestions so I can make it better, and i'll try my best to satisfy your craving for a good Tails story!  
_

A Few Words on What This Book is About This is a story based upon the long-time running series of Sonic the Hedgehog. It may contain a bit of foul language, but not too much. And probobly like you, i am a Tails fan, so don't be expecting anything making fun of him. I hope you enjoy!

All these years, Sonic the Hedgehog has been running the show, but know it's time for him to give up the spotlight for the know-it-all, furball of talent that is Tails the Fox! It's his time to shine now!  
_

Chapter 1: Left Behind...Again!

I sit up in my soft, orange bed in shock after a horrible nightmare. I shake my head as if it were to help regain my thoughts. I try to think of what is valid, and what I have dreamt. I slowly climb out of bed, and I look through the window, to identify the weather. Looks nice. I think, looking at the crisp, blue sky, holding just one or two clouds.

It was spring, the snow had only melted a few days ago, and the wind still left a chill aftermath on my fur.

My name is Miles Prower, but my friends here at Freedom HQ, just call me Tails for the fact that I was born with two tails. You may think it's a tad queer, but it came with the ability to fly. All I have to do, is twirl my tails in a helicopter-like motion. Im eleven years old, and Sonic the Hedgehog is my best friend, but he always thinks i'm too young, and weak to defend myself if need-be, so I never get to have any of the fun.

I decide to leave my room. After making myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast, I go to the research lab, to find Rotor there, researching on Solar Energy.  
"Hey there,Tails!"He greets me.  
"Hi, Rotor, did you sleep well?" I ask, hoping he'd give a better responce then I would've if I were to be asked the question.  
"I slept fine. What about you?" I feel my face cringe up a bit. I shouldn't have brought it up. I don't want to tell Rotor I had a nightmare, because then he'd ask me what it was about, and that's not something I really wanted to share at this moment. I had stuff to do.  
"Umm, I slept well." I stuttered. I was never really that good of a liar, I never really needed to. I could tell Rotor didn't quite believe me, but i'm sure he'd understand.

I pull open a drawer in my desk, and take out some blueprints on a jeep-like vehicle, and I add some final touches. But right before I could start building, Nicole tells all the freedom fighters to gather in the living room immediately.  
"Dr. Eggman is terrorizing the innocent animals out side." She said. I get excited, hoping this would be my grand solo mission, but when I brought up the idea to Sonic, he didn't seem to enthusiastic about it.  
"Can you leave this one for me? You know, for like, a solo mission." I ask politely.  
"I don't know, Tails, it's kind of dangerous." Sonic reponds.  
"Errrr, you always say that! Do you have any idea what it's like to be left behind, again, and again, and again!" I could barely finished the sentence without my voice cutting out from anger.  
"Of course I do...It'd be great! It's a big responcibility to guard Freedom HQ while the heroes are out fighting!" I become furious.  
"Oh, what! I'm not a hero to you!"  
"Yes you are, I just didn't word that properly. Bye now!" Before I could argue back, Sonic was already out the door. Every one else followed.

I'm stuck in Freedom HQ alone again. I was still raged from what Sonic had said. He can be such an ass sometimes. I sat down on my favourite chair, and I pick up the book I was reading. But I didn't even open it up. I just held it in my hands. I was too angry to read.  
"Ugh. Why can't I just go on the damn mission!" I shout outloud. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Nicole comes calling for me.  
"T-Tail-Tails, I need y-you immediately"  
" Why, stuck on another math problem?"  
"Tails, that was extremely rude!"  
" Well excuse me, for being in a bad mood!"  
"What ever, we don't have time for this." Nicole says quietly." Fiona, Sargent Simian, and Lightning from the destructix are attacking all the way from the other side of the city, and the Freedom Fighters sill have their hands full." I try to hide my joy, but it's difficult.  
"I'm on my way." I say.

I leave the HQ, and enter the plane I had built. I won't be just a kid anymore. No, i'll be seen for the Freedom Fighter I really am! I buckle up the seat belt.  
"We are clear for take-off!" I shout out loud to myself, to try and raise my confidence. And with that, and a pull of my orange, personalized Shift Stick, the Yellow, and oragnge, sturdy plane took off.  
"Look out, Destructix! It's my time to shine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes!  
I want to thank the awesome people who reveiwed my first chapter, i'm not sure if i'm allowed to mention their profile name or not, but you know who you are! It was very motivating, and it helped me to update the story sooner then I ever could've if nobody read it. So thank you! I have thought long and hard about what to do next. I sure did cover alot last chapter, so I need something to. . . Fill in some space, yet something useful to expand the horizens of the tale, and this is what I concluded!  
Enjoy! _  
Chapter 2: A Good Pay

Before the attack, at the Destructix HQ

"Alright you guys, MOVE IT! I wanna see those punching bags on the ground!" Said Fiona, a red fox, dressed in an all black body suit.  
"But we're so tired."Complained Lightning, a lynx with blue gloves, and blue boots with a yellow bolt of lightning on the side.  
"I could keep this up all day if I have to!" Bragged Sargent Simian, a humungous gorrilla wearing a green helmet, and and a vest. A long row of bullets was positioned around his neck.  
"And you WILL do it all day! We have nothing else to do, so we'll keep training untill either you break your knuckles or your hands fall off!" Fiona said.  
"Control freak much?" Whispered Lighting, directing the comment to Simian.

Suddenly, a monitor came out of nowhere, and appeared on it.  
"I have a little task for you." He said in his ever-so-creepy tone.  
"Oh yeah? Hit me."  
"I'll be attacking on one side of the city as a distraction. Sonic and all his friends will be there. While I keep them busy, you attack the Freedom HQ, and Nicole. Then they will have nowhere to shelter. My nephew, Snively will have a backup machine waiting to capture them. And then, conquring the wor- I mean conquring the Freedom Fighters will be easy!" " Really? seems like a good plan, but how do we know ALL of Sonic's friends'll be attacking you."  
" Easy, I've got a little temptation over here. They'll all wanna be there to get it."  
" Hmph. What's in it for us?" Said Fiona in a greedy tone.  
" I'll supply you with a machine that crush the entire HQ with one swing. And I've got a MASSIVE pay if you succeed." Fiona, and the others smiled at the thought of money.  
"We're on our way!" They agreed. And after that, the monitor shut down.

When they walked out of the training area, they saw the big machine was talking about.  
" That was fast." Said Lightning, impressed.  
" Yeah this'll be easy!" Said Sargent Simian. They entered the machine and took off. They flew for a long time then suddenly, Fiona caught something out of the corner of her eye.  
"Isn't that kid one of sonic's friends?" She said.  
"No that's Ray. He's from the Chaotix. THAT kid's one of Sonic's friends." He said, pointing to the fox in the distant.  
"That's who I meant, you jackass!" She cursed back at him. "That's Tails! Why isn't he with the others? We don't have time for this, let's turn around and find a way around that twerp." Fiona directed the machine back the way they came.

Meanwhile in Tails' plane

"Is that them? Who taught them to build that? What ever, that doesn't matter, i'm going to need a better machine if i'm gonna take THAT down." I said as I turned the plane around to go back to the HQ.

I walked in and immediately started working on a machine that could take down one such as the one Fiona had possessed. My expression changed to anger at the mention of her name. She's done so much to hurt me yet I know, that I still care for her. I don't know why. . . And I don't think I ever will. All I do know, is that I must show mercy when trying to fight her.

I had finished building the machine and I was ready to go when I heard the door open. It must be Sonic! I thought. I sneak out the back door. But when I do, I realize that Nicole would probably tell everybody where iv'e gone. I hope they don't follow me. I'm so sick of being babied. Then I hear something in the distance. It was the sound swearing that he'd have his revenge. Then I hear a rustle in the bushes that sounded like a machine, could it be Fiona's? I exit my plane to take a look but I saw nothing. "Hmph. Maybe just my imagination." I say as I enter my plane again. Off in the distance I can see the machine Fiona was in earlier. Here I go! I speed towards it. That's when I look at Fiona's facial expression. She wasn't here to fight me. She was here for something else.  



	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes

Yahoo! Here's Chapter 3! It's been hard to get this chapter out, but I've finally done it! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review !)

Chapter 3!

A moment ago, in the bushes. 

"Errr, where is that bitch? It shouldn't take that long to destroy a base." Said Snively, impatiently. He was 's nephew.

"What's that? It sounds like a plane! Could it be that annoying kid-fox?" he said, while hiding in his machine, waiting for the base to go down.

"Errr, damn that fox! He's getting out of his plane! If he sees me, I'm screwed! My Uncle will kill me!" Tails peered through the bushes, looked around, and went back into his plane.

"What an IDIOT! That brat needs his eyes checked!" Suddenly Snively's expression changed. "Why isn't he attacking my Uncle? OH CRAP! He's going to stop Fiona! But I need to stay hidden! What do I do?"

A while a go, in Fiona's destroyer.

"What are we going to do? He already saw us!" Lightning worried about Tails.

"Who cares! He can't do anything but stall us with that crappy machine."

"But what if he gets the others? Then well be screwed!"

"Would you stop being so childish? Shut up, and look at your map to find another way to the base!" Lightning sighed and viewed his map, telling Fiona which way to go. But then they saw the golden yellow fox again. Fiona became really annoyed. But then scared when she noticed that Tails had a different machine with him.

"Still think he can't do anything but stall?" Said Lightning.

"Stop being such a smart ass!" Fiona said, angerly. " That twerp never gives up does he?" Fiona turned her destroyer around and headed the opposite direction.

"We have to out-run him." Said Sargent Simian. Fiona and Lightning rolled their eyes.

"Thanks, ." Fiona responded.

"Darn! He's chasing us." Shouted Lightning.

"Man, I hate that abnormally smart, two-tailed, yellow fox!" Said Fiona, bursting with rage. The destroyer gained speed. And every one looked worried.

Not that long ago, in Tails' Plane.

"Grrrr. She's running away! What a coward!" I said, chasing after her. Then I remembered the annoyed expression on her face. " She doesn't want to fight, she wants something else, could 's attack be just a distraction?"Just then Fiona's plane stopped. "Huh?"

"You wanna fight, Tails? Well, gimme your best shot!" Said Fiona from her machine. Is she insane? I thought. There's no way she could beat me. "What's the matter, foxy? Too scared?" I immediately become irate. I HATE that nickname. All the mercy I was planning on showing her, instantly flew right out the door.

"You want it, come and get it!" I say. I pull down a lever, dropping down four guns at the front of my machine. And at the press and hold of a button. The auto-matic guns start firing, strait at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes

Alright! Chapter 4 is up! I guess this can be a kind of celebration chapter, for 110 story visitors total. Thank you for that! It's especially nice to have that many people read it when I only joined like, six days ago. Thank you! Also! I big thank you to "Dark Fox Tails" for the awesome suggestion! I hope it's not against the rules to mention people's Pen Names in here. But anyway, thanks to all my readers and Dark Fox Tails. It's greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

The laser was so enormously powerful, it sent the destroyer to pieces. Then it busted into flames. I gasp. Have I killed them? I must have shot their gas tank!

The flames stopped, but the smoke remained so thick, and dark, I couldn't what happened. Surely they'd be dead. Nobody could survive an explosion. I start to worry. What have I done? The smoke was getting thinner, and thinner over time. After about a minute, the smoke cleared out and revealed the three standing at a distance behind their broken machine. Not a single burn or scratch was visible.

"When the machine broke, we got out and ran back, then we sat back, and enjoyed the fireworks." Said Fiona. I half grinned, in amazement. That was some smart thinking.

"Fiona, we can't complete the mission now! We can't . . . You know, with our bare hands!" Said Lightning. I pondered about what Lightning had said. They're on a mission. That they can't complete without their destroyer.

"Yeah, let's go back home." Agreed Simian.

"Not so fast, boys. I've got a personal issue with foxy that I need taken care of, and what better satisfaction is there, then to watch the kid get KOed by some annoying lynx."

"Hey!" Lightning shouted. "I'm not annoying!"

"Go beat up foxy. . . NOW!" Lightning sighed and did as he was told. He walked up to my machine.

"Yo! Tails! Get outta there and fight me." I know I could easily finish him off with shot, but seeing as how crappy Fiona treats him, it wouldn't be extremely hard to convince him to join us."Hey! Kid! Get out!"

"Fine! Bring it on!" I said as I left the plane. I hop down and put my dukes up. Then I immediately receive a punch to the face. I stand back up, and he puts me in a head-lock. "Look, Lightning, I know you don't like the way Fiona treats you, and I can guarantee that the Freedom Fighters would treat you alot better!" I whisper to him. I can see him contemplating it in his head.

It takes a while for him to answer, but when he does, it's not a positive one.

"Never! I remain loyal to the Destructix!" He shouts, while kneeing me where it hurts. I curl up into a ball. Lightning looks down at me with a grin. My eyes start to tear up.

"Fair enough, if you want to remain loyal to a group that treats you like garbage, knock yourself out." I say out of breath. "Or, of course you always have the option of having me do it for you." I say, jumping back on to my feet. I throw him a good punch to the head. "That's for giving the cheap shot!" I say, this time looking down at him. "Who's next?" I shouted, bravely.

"Me." Said Sargent Simian. I looked up. He was huge. There's now way I could take down some one that big!

He charges strait for me at full speed. I step to the side and kick him his abnormally large foot. He collapsed. That was easy.

"All right, now it's my turn!" Fiona said with a grin.

"All this time, I've held back. But not now. This it's personal!" I said to Fiona. And I meant it. This time I'll show her NO mercy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes!**

**Wow! Again, thank you to Dark Fox Tailz who allowed me to copy, and paste, and edit the whole wrestling scene he wrote for me. You should really check out some of his awesome stories! There're great! Aside from that, enjoy the chapter!**

"WAIT!" Shouts Lightning. He regains consciousness and stands up again. "How about a test of strength." He says. "Wh-What do m-mean?" I stutter in a confused tone. "I'm more of a wrestler then a fighter." his eyes widened. I swallow hard. "Whoever loses this wrestling match, has to leave. That will entertain Fiona, and youll be out of ou way for good when I win."

"If you win." I caught purposely put slip-up in his speech. We both positioned ourselves to wrestle. Fiona grinned evilly. Lightning ran towards me, I start running too.

After several minutes of clinging, fighting, glaring, growling, grunting and  
rolling around on the ground. Lightning and I both notice that their body fur is matted, and ruffled, and their ears, faces, arms, frontside, legs, tails, backside,  
gloves, and shoes are dirty and partly covered in mud too. But that  
doesn't stop either one of us from charging at the other.

Once again we both lock up with our gloved hands, testing each other's strength, and really going at it like to psychotic animals.  
Face to face, and fur to fur they were tackling and tripping. Fiona stares in awe as she watches the two of us. While all this was happening, I see Sgt. Simian face palms himself at the awkward sight of the two of us wrestling and Fiona's sick, twisted expression.

After a long time of wrestling, I finally ha him pinned so that he tapped out.

"Mmhmm! That's how I roll!" I shouted teasingly. "It's time for you guys to leave!"

"I don't think so!" Said Fiona. "You didn't BELIEVE us, did you? Well, I really hate to crush your dreams, foxy, but all three of us are still standing." The Destructix come charging at me. I let out a tiny kit-like squeal. I started to run. There's no way I could take on all three of them at the same time! Unless... I have my machine with me. I climb into the machine and threaten them.

**"Ha! Now you know how I felt when Sally did that to me!" My eyes tear up, I could barely breathe. But the sight of the Destructix laughing at me, made me stand, and put my dukes up, ready to fight. **

** She threw another punch my way, and I dodged it, then I tripped her.****  
The next thing I know, Lightning, and Simian start coming to join the battle. But it was another sight, that terrified me even more, the sight, telling me, that I'm screwed.**

"Not so tough now, are you, Fiona?" The three of them stop charging immediately.

"C'mon foxy, why ruin everyone's fun? Get outta there!"

"You ruined it first! I won the wrestling match fair and square!" I said. I fire my gun at them, missing on purpose to try and scare them, but they didn't even flinch.

"You know you can't hurt me, Tails, you LOVE me!" She said with a grin.

"Oh, yes I can!" Right before I could blast her, she hopped on to my machine, and kicked the window open. The glass shattered, and the shards went flying every where. It cut me several times, but it also cut her.

"Nice move, dumb ass!" I said.

"Shut up, foxy, they cut you too!" She said, as she grabbed me by the arm that was cut by the glass. I wanted to scream out in pain, but I knew I couldn't. She dragged me out if the machine, and punched me in the stomach. Winded, I fall onto my knees, and wrap my hands around my stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

I look up to see Snively in a big machine that held every one of my friends in it. I could see their mouths moving from within the glass but I couldn't hear what they saying. Suddenly a hard kick to the head from behind me sends me helplessly to the ground, and I'm swallowed by nothingness. All I could see was black. Then my mind completely shut down.

Time Passes.

My eyes slowly inch open, and I find myself inside the machine with my friends. But not only my friends, I saw Fiona, Lightning, and Sgt. Simian in the machine to.  
"Huh?" I said.  
"What? He tricked us." Fiona said. We were all tied up in a thick rope. That's when I remember the utility belt. I had brought it along with me, and wore it around my waste. I struggled, desperately to grab the pocket knife I carried on the belt.  
"Hurry!" Shouted Sally. "When we get to Dr. Eggman's base, he said he'll have us robotized!" I start to sweat. What if I can't get it in time. After about a minute, I finally grab the knife, and start sawing at the rope. When I was free, I cut everyone else free.  
"Okay Sonic, finish it off." I said, suggesting one of his famous spin dashes. But he doesn't. He just smiles at me.  
"Why don't you finish him off?" He said. My eyes widened. "What are you waiting for? Go!" He said. I use the tools on my utility belt to hack into the machines' system, I make the glass open, then signal for everyone to follow. I fly all the way back to my machine I had used earlier with the broken glass. I entered it, then drove it back to Snively's machine, and with one missile, the machine is a goner.  
"How? Who? You?" Snively pointed at me, in disbelief, after the smoke cleared. I grin. "How did I let a stupid kitsune wreck my machine?" He said, then ran away.  
"Nice one lil' bro!" Sonic said, messing up my golden hair.  
"Not so fast!" Said Lightning, ruining the moment."You forgot about-" Suddenly Fiona interrupts.  
"I think we've had enough fun for the day, Lightning. Let's call a truce." Fiona sticks her hand out, looking for a shake. Sonic shakes her hand. Lightning sighs. They waved goodbye, and they walked back towered their HQ. We walked back too. When we arrived everyone congratulated me, and apologized to me for underestimating me.  
"Come." Said Sonic, gesturing to outside. I follow him out, and he leads me to the forest. "Let's talk." He said.  
"Okay." I said.

"Look, I'm really sorry about underestimating you, I know it must suck to be left behind a lot. I'm just, so use to protecting you,lil'bro. But you're growing up now, and you're gonna be my lil'man soon. I promise not to baby you anymore." He said. My eyes start to water a bit.  
"you were only trying to protect me, I know that now, because I almost died in that mission!" The mission replays in my mind  
"How about a mission with just me and you-"  
"You and I."  
"You and I next time something comes up?"  
"Okay!" I was delighted to go on a mission with him. I finally get some respect!  
We head back inside, and I crawl into my bed, and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up, and crawl out of bed. After my breakfast, I head of to the lab, and find Rotor.  
"Hi, Tails!" He greets me.  
"Hey, Rotor!"  
"Good job yesterday, by the way."  
"Thanks!" I say, pulling out a blue sheet of paper. I start drawing some mechanical parts on it for a new machine, when Nicole calls Sonic to the living room.  
"QUICK! 'S ATTACKING!" She shouted. I rushed over to the living room, where Sonic was.  
"Ready to go?" He asks.  
"You bet!" I say in confidence. And we head out the door. Sonic keeps a light pace, while I fly as fast as I can. We arrive, to find one of 's huge robots.  
"Go-gasp- get him-gasp-. I say panting. Sonic does a giant, hard spindash on it. But surprisingly, it does no damage.  
"Hahaha, I put a shield around it, so nothing could hurt it!" cackled. I fly over to the machine, and pry open the control panel at the bottom. "What is that damned kitsune doing?" Dr. Eggman shouted, as he tried to shake me off of his machine. But it was too late; I had already rigged the machine's shield down.  
"Ready, lil'bro?"  
"Mmhmm!" I grabbed his hands, and flew him up in the air."3,2,1!" I shouted, as I threw him into 's robot, causing several explosions the size of an apartment building.  
"Noooo!" shouted. "I'll be back, rodent!" He said, running away.  
"Nice job, Lil'bro." Sonic complimented.  
"You too." I responded. We head back to the HQ. When we return, Sally is waiting for us by the door.  
"How'd it go?" She asked.  
"Couldn't have gone better! It was finally my time to shine, and I did it!" I said, jumping up and down. Sonic and Sally smiled at each other, at the sight of me so delighted.  
From then on, I was treated fairly, and I got to go on every single mission!

The End!


	8. Chapter 8

CREDITS!

I do not own any of the characters in this story. I do however, own the story. Thanks to all of the reviewers, PMers, readers, and to Dark Fox Tailz for the suggestions, and the wrestling scene.  
Sorry it was short, it seemed alot longer when I was planning it in my head. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to read my other awesome stories. Thanks.

-Toki


End file.
